Say It Right
by haunted-mind-14
Summary: OneShot, Christy Hemme and Josh [Chris Sabin] Harter pairing, set to the song Say It Right by Nelly Furtado. TNA fic. Some very sexual content, almost a porn without plot story. You've got what it takes to set me free. You could mean everything to me.


This is my attempt at a one shot involving Christy Hemme and Josh "Chris Sabin" Harter. I was listening to the song "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado, included in this story and thought of the idea. Christy Hemme was the first person who came to mind when listening to this song and then it just went from there. Like I said, this will start out as a one shot. I doubt it will go any further. The story is told from Christy's point of view. There is some dirty language included in this story, there is also some rather graphic sexual content, hence the mature rating.

"_In the day_

_In the night_

_Say it right_

_Say it all_

_You either got it_

_Or you don't_

_You either stand or you fall_

_When your will is broken_

_When it slips from your hand_

_When there's no time for joking_

_There's a hole in the plan"_

I pulled my hair out of my face as I walked backstage after my match with Gail Kim. It had been quite a workout. I liked this whole learning to wrestle thing. Gail was a great opponent, a great teacher, and was an even better friend, so that made our matches run smoothly. I was out of breath as I sat down at the nearest empty chair. I picked up a towel and a bottle of water and tried to cool down.I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall behind me. I smiled and thought of my wrestling career. A year ago, I was gone from the WWE, felt as though I had wasted my time even getting into this business, and had felt let down by the fact that I hadn't even been given a real chance to learn how to wrestle. My thoughts began to wander to my dad, my sister back home in California. I had given up my weekend plans with them to come here to Memphis for this TNA house show. At least it was an afternoon show and I had the rest of the evening to myself. I was blessed to have been given an opportunity by this company, but sometime I missed my family when I was out on the road for awhile. It would be another show tomorrow night and then off to Impact tapings on Monday. I had sat down for only a few minutes when Gail and Josh came walking up to me.

"Hey-we really tore it up, didn't we?" she asked as she threw her towel at me. I reached out and grabbed it before it reached me and laughed. "Yeah, we did. You think they watched the match or the two of us?" I joked.

"Baby, they were looking at my technical wrestling ability! They thought that I had the best arm-drag take down they'd ever seen!" Gail joked with us.

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Josh added.

"What, you want some of this?" Gail asked as she grabbed him up in a headlock. Josh didn't put up much of a defense. I watched them as they played around, wrestling. Josh Harter was a good guy. He was a young, talented wrestler. When I had first started with TNA, he was one of the first guys to come up to me and talk to me. He was warm, friendly, he had a lot of energy just like me. He made me feel comfortable. We had become good friends. He knew how to make me laugh. There was always a good joke to be shared between us. Sometimes we would travel together. He was always my listener when I missed home. He never complained when I fell asleep on his shoulder during flights together. He was a great friend.

"AAAH!!! Christy, help me take this boy down!!!" Gail yelled. I looked up to see Josh holding her up over his head.

"Damn, Gail, I thought you had him!!!" I laughed as I came over to them. I rushed Josh and tackled him to the floor gently. "Okay, okay, I give up!!!" he said. I looked over at him. He was smiling up at nothing. _"He has a great smile...wonder why he's single..." _ I began to think to myself. _"Geez, Christy, what are you saying???"_

Josh stood up and then helped both of us up. "I lose. You ladies are victorious yet again. Congratulations."

I raised up my arms and flexed my arm muscles. "Yeah!!! That's because we're tough!!!" I yelled as I did my little victory dance. Josh and Gail just laughed at me. I was still doing my victory dance when Josh grabbed me up in a big hug. He lifted me up off of the floor and swung me around. It was a warm hug, tight. It made that thought come back. I again stifled it.

"Are you going with us tonight?" Gail asked through the slight opening in the bathroom door.

"Going where?" I asked. We had just gotten back to our hotel room and were showering. I wanted to do nothing but get dressed, call my family and maybe relax in front of the TV for a while before going to sleep. I guess Gail had other plans.

"Out to the club with us." She said as she walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. I was standing in our little "bathroom" drying my hair. "Most everybody's going...well, everybody who's fun at least."

"I dunno, Gail. I just want to lay down and relax..." I said. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was tired. I LOOKED tired. That bed was just calling my name.

"No, c'mon Christy. I won't have anybody to dance with if you don't go." Gail pleaded.

"Sure you will." I answered, turning off the hair dryer. I turned to face her as I pulled my hair back. "I'm sure there are plenty of guys that will want to dance with you."

"Yeah, lots of creeps." she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll have fun without me. Just get really drunk and stumble back here, and it'll be alright." I joked.

"Yeah, that's a good plan. I'll end up naked with some stranger. Or worse...someone we work with." We laughed. There was a pause between us. Gail looked over at me. "You have to go, Christy. You never go out with me when we're out on the road. Come with us. Josh asked me if you were going out tonight and I told him you were. I don't want to be a liar."

I looked over at her. "He asked you if I was going? Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Oh, come on! You know why." Gail said sarcastically.

"No I don't." I said seriously.

Gail looked at me, smiling. "You really have to ask, Christy, I think it's pretty obvious." she said.

"What do you mean obvious? What's obvious?" I questioned, looking what I'm sure was more than confused.

Gail's face softened. "You really don't see it?" she asked softly.

"See WHAT?" I asked.

"He's got the biggest crush on you, darling." Gail said. "He really likes you, he's just shy. He wants to get to know you better. He asks me about you all the time, and I can see it. It's more than obvious to me, but I guess you didn't see it." she concluded.

I sat down on the counter top of the sink as I tried to process what Gail was trying to tell me.

"_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me"_

"No. No, I don't think so. We're just friends, that's all..." I trailed off.

"He likes you, Christy." Gail said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "He's a really shy guy though, he's afraid to tell you how he feels, I think, because he thinks he's going to get shot down. I think he's afraid of getting rejected, so he just doesn't tell you."

"How can you tell he likes me?" I asked.

"Just the way he looks at you. The way he listens more closely to you when you speak than anyone else in the room. How playful he is with you." she said.

"No, that's just how he is." I said.

"He was watching our match tonight, Christy. He was peeking out through a curtain by the stage. I saw him. He had the biggest smile on his face. He watched almost the whole thing. He had that smile on his face the whole time." she said.

I sighed. "That doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Just take my word for it, call it women's intuition." Gail said as she got dressed. "I guess yours must be broken." she laughed.

"It is not!!!" I yelled. I threw her toothbrush at her.

"So are you going with us tonight or not???" she asked as she picked her toothbrush off the floor.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked softly.

Gail was smiling. I wasn't looking at her face, but I could tell she was smiling. "Eight thirty, and we have to stop so you can buy me a new toothbrush on the way there."

"_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault_

_I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark"_

The club that we walked into was nothing like I had expected. The last time we had been in Memphis a few months ago and Gail had taken me out, we had ended up at this dive karaoke bar. We laughed the whole way back to the hotel that night. This club, however, was nice. It was fancy, well decorated, and they were playing music that was actually good. We stood at the bar and ordered our drinks. "Thanks!" I said cheerfully as I winked when the bartender handed me my drink. I leaned against the bar and shifted from one elbow to another, pressing my boobs together. "How much?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me and smiled. "On the house, ladies." he said. We smiled at each other as we walked away. "I love doing that." I whispered to Gail.

"Yeah, it's pretty powerful." she said, laughing. "Men are so weak."

We sat down with our drinks at a small table where Josh and Lance Hoyt were playing a game of pool. I looked down at Josh, taking his shot. He was staring down at the pool table, concentrating. His hair looked so soft and shiny in the light of the club. Like gold, almost. I ran through my head all of the things that Gail and I had talked about a couple of hours ago. _"What if she's right? What then? Should I make a move on him? No, no, no, he's shy, like she said. That would probably scare him." _I said to myself. He leaned up from his shot and looked over at us. "Ladies." he said as he walked around the table for his next shot. He smiled. _"He has the best smile. His eyes are so bright"_ I thought. _"Like the clearest summer sky."_

When his turn was over, he came over to Gail and I. "You ladies need a drink?" he asked.

"No, Christy took care of us." Gail said, glancing over at me. I giggled. "She got us free drinks."

I smiled. "What??? He liked my smile." I said. Gail rolled her eyes.

"I'm not surprised he gave you free drinks. You both look stunning tonight." he said, looking at us both. "If you'll excuse me, I have to defeat Mr. Hoyt now." he said as he walked back over to take another shot.

'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." Lance mumbled.

After a couple more games of pool (it is impossible to get a good shot in a white mini-dress, by the way girls) and a few drinks, Gail was off talking to everyone, socializing. That left just Josh and I. _"She must have done this on purpose." _I thought to myself. We sat at the table together. I tried to think of something to say, but was coming up blank. I never was at a loss for words when it came to talking with Josh. I was always talking to him. Now, faced with the prospect of him liking me as more than just his friend was a little intimidating. He was very handsome. He was warm and funny. I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't be thrilled that he had a crush on me, if Gail was in fact right. So why was I so nervous??? _"Say something, Christy. ANYTHING! C'mon."_

"Nice place huh?" Josh finally asked.

"_Oh, thank you." _I thought. "Yeah, it's nice. I almost didn't come. I wanted to stay in tonight. Gail convinced me though." I said.

"Yeah, she said you would be here." Josh continued.

"She told me you asked, actually." I said. The fear I had been feeling was starting to melt as I sat there with him. "I thought that was sweet."

Josh looked over at me. "She told you that?" His face was a little more red than usual. I hoped that I hadn't embarrassed him. "Yeah, I did ask her. I wondered if I would see you tonight." he said. "I was hoping I would, actually." he looked over at me again. I could tell he was a little nervous. He was playing with his hands, fidgeting.

I took his hand in mine as I asked him "You were hoping to see me?" He nodded. "Why is that?" I said.

He looked in my eyes. They were so clear. Right then looking at them I imagined I could see forever. He squeezed my hand and said playfully "So I could dance with you." I smiled, looking at his hand in mine. It was so warm, like always, Josh was just a warm person. This time was different though. Having him hold my hand there at the table was making me feel a deep warmth in the pit of my stomach. It was a different warmth. I felt my tongue go limp as he caressed the back of my hand with his palm and asked me softly "So, are you going to dance with me, Christy?"

"_I can't say that I don't know that I am alive_

_And all of what I feel I could show_

_You tonight you tonight"_

I met his eyes with mine again and said "Of course I will. When a song with the right beat comes on, then I'll let you know."

"The right beat, huh?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, you know, just right. Not too fast, not too slow, just the right beat to...to move me." I said. Just then Alex Shelley came over to us. "Dude, you have to come over here right now!!!" he said to Josh. "Homicide is about to puke again, you don't want to miss this!!!" I giggled as Josh excused himself. As much fun as it sounded like, I had no interest in watching Homicide throw up. I found Gail again and sat with her at another table. "How are things going over there?" she asked me as she poked me with her elbow.

"Fine. We're just talking." I said.

"Bull, Christy." she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I saw him touching your hand."

I laughed. "That was just innocent, Gail."

"I think you should go for it." she said. "He's so cute, you'd be a fool not to. Besides all that, he's someone you're already friends with, so you know you're at least compatible on some level. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. You should at least try." she concluded.

As crazy as it may have sounded, I wanted to take Gail's advice. She was right, what could I lose? I should at least give it a chance. "We'll see. " I said.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm not going back to our room tonight, I have made other plans so that in case something happens and you take Josh back with you..." Gail said, taking a sip out of her drink.

"GAIL!" I whispered hard. "That is NOT the plan at all." I said.

"Okay, but I won't be there just in case." she said.

"Where are you going to stay then?" I asked. Gail took her arm in mine and looked across the club. Her eyes and mine both fixated on Andy Douglas. "OH." I whispered.

"Naturally." Gail said. I laughed.

Josh joined me back at our table after a little while. "Sorry...guy stuff." he said as he sat back down.

"I understand." I said, laughing.

"Not that it isn't special that Homicide got drunk and puked for the seventh time this month or anything..." he joked.

I laughed again. Then the song changed. It had a beat I liked. I wanted to move. I took Josh by the hand and pulled. "This is the song." I said. I took him out to the dance floor. He stood behind me as I moved. He really surprised me by how good of a dancer he was. His body moved along with mine in time to the music.

"_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me"_

Josh and I swayed along to the beat there on the dance floor. I was a little impressed. He was doing better at keeping up with me than I had thought he would. He reached around to the front of my body and put his arm around my torso, holding on to me tight. He pressed his body against mine and whispered huskily in my ear "You're beautiful, you know that?" As I turned around to face him I could feel my smile growing. I looked him directly in the eye as I moved my hips from side to side along with the beat. I reached my arms out and held them along his neck and shoulders as I said softly, "What's beautiful about me?"

Josh took me in his arms and held me, putting his hands on my hips as we moved and said "Everything, Christy. Everything." I smiled, looking at him. He grinned at me as I ran my hands across his arms. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time...I just never could find a way, until now."

I turned around again so that my back was to him, holding my head against his chest and whispered "What makes tonight so different?"

Josh held on to me, his hands both firmly on my torso. "I figured it was now or never." he said slowly, almost in time to the music. "I've wanted you for a long time, Christy. I was watching your match today and the thought came to my head..." he began. "If I never tell you, if I never show you how I feel, if I were never to share this with you, then you'll never know."

I turned once again to face him. He continued "So I want to tell you, I want to share it with you..." he took my hand in his and twirled me around. It was quite out of place to the music, but that was why I liked it,and I laughed as he grabbed me up when I came back around to face him. "I want to show you."

I was beginning to feel the temperature rising there on the dance floor, and not just because I was dancing. That feeling in the pit of my stomach was creeping its way back as Josh held his hands there on the small of my back as we moved. "Show me, huh?" I drawled out. "How are you going to show me then?" I asked smiling up at him. He smiled back at me a devilish little grin.

"You'll see." he whispered as he leaned in to my neck and kissed me there, right between my earlobe and the base of my neck. I almost sighed with pleasure, but held it in as I felt my head fall back a little, almost inviting him to do more. In that moment I almost forgot where I was, just that I was with Josh and the hotness of his lips on my body.

I came back to reality when his lips left my neck. I held my hands around his neck again and looked up at him. He smiled that smile at me again. "I want more than that, Christy." he whispered, "Much more, and I hope you'll let me show you how much I want you." I looked up at those shining eyes and that warm smile he had on his face. He was beautiful. He was sexy. He was turning me on like mad. I began to wonder why I had never looked at him this way before. Probably because he had never shown me this side of himself, never acted like this with me before. There was no turning back now.

"_From my hands I could give you_

_Something that I made_

_From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid"_

When the song ended we snuck out of the club. I was hoping that nobody saw us. We got a cab back to my room. I was nervous the whole ride there. I was looking out the window as we traveled. _"Sure, we had some chemistry while we were there on the dance floor for one song, but what happens now. I hope this was the right idea, I don't want this to be awkward or wrong." _I was thinking to myself as I watched Memphis pass me by. Josh put his hand on my leg and squeezed. I looked over to him. He winked at me. I giggled, feeling a little more at ease.

As I closed and locked the door behind me, I was trying to think of something to say when I turned around. Josh made sure that there was nothing to be said as he took me in his arms and pulled me in close to him. He leaned down, putting his face to mine. "You are a gorgeous, amazing woman, Christy. But I was afraid of you, in a way, intimidated. I thought for sure you would reject me. You've been nothing but wonderful to me. Sweet, giving, friendly. I want more than that though. I want you to be mine, be with me." he whispered to me.

"Why would you think I would reject you?" I asked as I held on to him as tightly as he held me.

"I didn't think you would like someone like me, that I probably wasn't your type. I saw this beautiful, smart, confident, driven woman. It intimidated me. But there is a certain softness to you too. I thought that a cocky young punk like me would never have a chance with you." he laughed.

"You're not a cocky punk." I said.

"No. I just play one on TV." he joked. I laughed a little. "All joking aside, I want you. I see something so incredible in you, something I have never seen in any other woman."

I looked away from him for a second, trying to think of what to say to him. "What, Josh? What do you see?"

"I...I see inner beauty, inner strength, a powerful soul, matched by an outer beauty that glows brighter than anything that I have ever seen. A personality that I have never experienced...And a heart,..." he said as he placed his palm just below my collarbone. "...that I want to be part of, that I want you to let me into." he finished. He was making me melt, making me weaker with every word he said. His eyes held this look of warmth, comfort. It made my heart jump. I couldn't speak, so I held Josh's face in my hands as I leaned in and kissed him. He softly took his lips against mine, slowly and sweetly parting them. His kiss was slow, yet determined. It was like he wanted to build me up, bring me up to a place high above us. I hoped that he would never let me back down once he got me there. His hands held me tightly against the front of his body. His hold on me was strong, but not overwhelming, it was just right. I let out a small groan from deep in the back of my throat as I felt his hand move up my back, holding on to the back of my neck as he deepened his kiss. He gently let his tongue make a path along my bottom lip. I felt a great heat flood my entire body as I let his tongue cross against mine. I felt his body shift against mine, I could feel he was getting as turned on as I was. His muscles became more rigid, his body a little more stiff against mine. He continued to deepen the kiss. I welcomed it, letting his tongue caress mine. I pulled his shirt up, my hands touching his bare flesh for the first time. His lean torso against my palms was a heavenly sensation. As his breath became more shallow I could tell he was enjoying the little paths I was making with my fingertips over his abs. He broke away from our kiss, but I didn't even have a chance to protest, because he placed his lips on my shoulders, my neck, everywhere. He took the strap of my dress off of my shoulder carefully and kissed the place where it had been. "Josh..." I sighed gently. I could feel the hair on his chin across my neck as he kissed and licked along my neckline. He then gently kissed along my collarbone and then over to my other shoulder. I ran my nails over his chest as he gently bit my shoulder. I let out a short breath, whispering "You feel so good, Josh."

I let my head rest against his chest as he brushed my hair back with his fingers. I looked up at him, pulling on his shirt. "Let me take this off." I whispered. I pulled his shirt off and threw it down to the carpet. I met his torso with my hands where his jeans lay, just below his hips. "Your skin is so hot." I whispered into his shoulder.

"That's not the only thing that's hot." he said as he took his hand, moving my face so that his forehead was against mine. He kissed me, letting his tongue once again explore my mouth. I let out a small moan then, getting more and more turned on as we stood there kissing. I let my hand fall to the front of his pants, touching softly, feeling how rigid his erection was becoming. I felt his groan of approval escape his lips as we kissed. I undid his belt, took my hand down the front of his jeans then. I felt my body react to his as I felt how soft, how taught the skin of his dick was. It was hot, fiery hot. I felt it throb with pleasure as I ran my hand up the length of it. Josh let out another moan, surprising me as he put his hands up the back of my dress. He pushed me over against the wall next to us. He leaned down a little, pushing my dress up over my hips. I sighed loudly, loving the feeling of his hands against my skin. I let my head fall back against the wall when he whispered to me "Christy... I want you...I want to taste you..." The mere words were too much for me to fathom as he knelt down to the floor, pushing my dress up further. His lips pressed against my stomach, kissing, licking their way down. He took the lace covering off of my pussy, the only thing that had been between myself and his breath. "Will you let me... let me taste you?" he asked huskily.

"_From my body I could show you a place God knows_

_You should know the space is holy_

_Do you really want to go?"_

The sensation of his breath against my flesh was divine. I could barely sigh out his name as he pressed his lips against my clit for the first time. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through my whole being as he continued, letting his tongue finally touch me. I moaned, my hands pressing tightly against the wall. As he pressed on, I scraped my fingernails across the wallpaper, letting out short breaths as he was using his mouth to bring me closer and closer to orgasm. I looked down at him, there on his knees, worshiping me in a way. I let my hands fall to his shoulders as I moaned again and again. Josh used his fingers inside of me, reaching, touching my g-spot. That was what put me over the edge of consciousness, the feeling of his tongue on my clit and his fingers hitting my g-spot. I lost all control, just letting what he was doing take over. I felt my body jerk as I was coming, pressing myself closer to him, to his touch, to his mouth. Josh held on tightly to my hip with his free hand as I shuddered under his mouth, touch. I was sighing, moaning, my head pressed against the wall. My hand was buried deep in Josh's mess of hair. He kept licking and teasing as my orgasm coursed through me. He didn't stop until I touched the side of his face and whispered "Josh..."

"_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me"_

Josh stood up, grabbing me around the waist and setting me down on the bed. I looked up at him. He had this smile on his face, this smile that was different from the warm smile that I usually got from him. This was a confident smile. Josh reached out to me, touching my shoulders, letting his hands travel down my arms. He helped me out of my dress. I leaned forward and my hands traveled up the length of his abdomen. I looked up at him standing there before me. I pressed my lips against his body again, feeling the heat of his skin.

I pulled his jeans down the rest of the way off of his body, leaning further forward as I looked up at him one last time, warmth in his eyes as they met mine. I smiled. I kissed along his chest, his torso. I took him in my hand as I kissed, feeling his breath taken in sharply as I did. Josh's hands brushed my hair back away from my face. I pressed my lips against the head of his dick, kissing, using my tongue gently. I felt his reaction, heard his moan escaping through him. I took him in further, tasting him as he had tasted me. Josh only let me get a few strokes of him in my mouth before he pushed me back against the bed, slowly ascending over me. "I can't wait any more, Christy." he whispered to me. He kissed me once more. We slowly moved further up the length of the bed, my head finally resting on a pillow. Josh was still kissing me, holding onto my hips with his hands. I could feel him against my leg, I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to wait any more than he did. He broke from the kiss and I looked up at him. He took one of the hands that had been on my hips and used it to tease me, pressing himself against my opening just lightly. I looked up in his eyes. "You're gorgeous." he whispered to me.

"Josh..." I slowly whispered out. He was rubbing himself against me, against my clit, just teasing me now. He pressed just his head into me then. I sighed out "Josh...I need..." I looked at him, finishing, "I love that you tell me how gorgeous I am and all...but right now I need you, I need you inside me." I brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him. Our noses met as I did. "Josh, please..." I whispered in his ear. He pushed himself slowly inside me then, easily. I moaned into his shoulder, then biting with the sensation of him slowly thrusting back out and then in again for the first time. He was slow at first, then took a more hard, fast pace. It was so sweet, the sensation of his hips against mine, the feeling of how strong his hands were against my hips, holding on to my ass. By the end of our love making session I could barely squeak out a coherent moan. He was a good lover, very skilled. He was just as worried about me getting off as he was about himself, and that made him a good lover. When he pushed my legs up, holding them there while he fucked me, I felt this great sensation. His dick stroked against my clit while he fucked me, making my orgasm come on that much faster.

"_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me"_

I began to wake up when the first little bit of light began to shine through the blinds of my hotel room. I woke up with Josh's arm around me. I smiled. His eyes were tightly closed. He was snoring just a little bit. I moved his arm out from around my head. He stirred just slightly. _"I should wake him up."_ I thought. I gently pushed him over so that he was on his back and climbed over him. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at me. "Good morning, beautiful." he said sleepily.

"Good morning, Mr. Harter." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I woke up next to a gorgeous redhead, I'm already having a good morning." he said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I said. I leaned back up, having a little trouble trying to think of what to say next. "Josh, seriously, I have to tell you..." I began. I looked down. He took my hand in his.

"Go ahead, whatever it is, I'm listening.

"I...I don't do this, what we did last night...I never just jump into bed with men. I don't have meaningless sex, I don't usually have one night stands, I don't just have sex to have sex...if that makes any sense to you." I said.

"It makes perfect sense to me." he said as he touched my cheek.

"So, having said that...what I think I'm getting at is that I'd like to have you stick around...get to know you a little better, as more than just my traveling buddy. More than just friends, I mean." I said. I couldn't figure out why I was nervous. Probably because I hadn't meant to sleep with him last night. Not that I had regretted it or anything, I was just feeling that it had been a bit rushed. But there was just something about that look in his eyes...the way he kissed me. I couldn't help myself.

"I would love that." he whispered as he leaned up, resting on his shoulders.

"Good." I said. I put my hands in his mess of early morning hair, kissing him. "That was the only answer I was willing to accept." I joked.

"Oh yeah?" Josh said, smiling up at me. "What if I had told you no?" he said.

"Then I would have kicked your ass out of this bed." I told him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh really...?" he asked.

"Yeah, really!!!" I said. I poked him in the middle of the chest, adding, "PUNK!!!!"

"Oh, it's ON now..." Josh yelled as he grabbed me up.

I yelled as he grabbed me and held me, picking me up off the bed. I put my legs around him, holding on to his shoulders. "What are you doing???" I asked as he carried me to the bathroom.

"I think it's time for our morning shower...dirty girl." he said as he flashed me that same grin from last night. I smiled back at him. _"I'm beginning to LIKE the idea of Josh being more than my friend..."_ I thought as we got in the shower.

"_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me"_


End file.
